How to be closer with Joshua Hong
by JoshuaFanfict
Summary: Kumpulan berbagai macam cara para seme ganteng untuk lebih dekat dengan pria manis Pemilik nama Hong Jisoo, Udah siap untuk liat trik trik mereka buat lebih dekat dengan Jisoo ? More typo, Hong Jisoo Uke! Not Like, Don't Read Yoon Jeonghan Choi Seungcheol Hansol Vernon Lee Seokmin Kim Minggyu Jeon Wonwoo Wen Junhui Seme !
1. CHEOLSOO : GUITAR

**How to be closer with Joshua Hong**

Cast:

•Hong Jisoo

•Yoon Jeonghan

•Choi Seungcheol

•Hansol Vernon

•Lee Seokmin

•Kim Minggyu

•Jeon Wonwoo

•Wen Junhui

Genre:  
Romance, Comedy

Rated:  
T

Length:  
Oneshoot

Summary:  
Kumpulan berbagai macam cara para seme ganteng untuk lebih dekat dengan pria manis Pemilik nama Hong Jisoo Udah siap untuk liat trik trik mereka buat lebih dekat dengan Jisoo ?  
More typo, Hong Jisoo Uke!  
Not Like, Don't Read

Chapter 1

Guitar

Seungcheol – Jisoo

Seungcheol P.O.V

Hari ini tepat satu bulan aku mengikuti les music di sebuah gedung sederhana tidak jauh dari rumahku. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan alat music karena aku sangat lamban dalam belajar not balok, jika dulu ada yang bertanya lebih memilih bermain sepak bola atau main music aku pasti akan dengan cepat menjawab sepak bola.

Tapi kali ini situasinya lain lagi, jika ada yang bertanya pertanyaan yang sama 'sepak bola atau music' aku akan dengan cepat menjawab music. Kenapa ? karena kalian tidak tau bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang aku incar di tempat les ini.

Modus ? ya katakan saja begitu, karena aku sengaja mempelajari music terutama gitar dan susah payah belajar gitar walau hanya hafal 2 kunci saja sudah untung bagi ku hanya demi lebih dekat dengan dia seorang. Aku rela berpikir keras hanya untuk menghafal kunci gitar yang sama sekali sangat rumit bagiku walau sudah 1 bulan aku belajar, tapi walau begitu dia akan kembali mengajariku dan kalau masih kurang dengan sabar dan terampil dia akan mengajarinya lagi dan lagi tanpa mengeluh.

Gila ? iya aku gila, karena pesonanya aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian ku barang sedikit pun darinya. Wajahnya yang imut, manis dengan hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang indah dan bibir pinknya yang seperti kucing itu membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku kalau berdekatan terlalu lama dengannya. Aku serasa ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga, apalagi jika dia sudah berbicara dengan aksen inggrisnya yang entah mengapa menurutku itu sangat hot berbeda dengan ketika dia sedang bebicara dengan bahasa korea yang malah terdengar saat manis di telinga ku dan saat dia tersenyum dia akan berkali-kali lipat manisnya.

Dan ini berawal ketika aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gitarnya, gitar kesayangannya lebih tepatnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"argghhtt sial aku bisa terlambat" aku berlari sepanjang koridor hanya untuk masuk kelas pelajaran pertama tepat waktu, namun sialnya bukannya malah cepat sampai malah dengan enaknya menabrak seseorang hingga dia terjatuh._

 _BRUKKK_

 _"akhh" aku masih bisa mendengar pekikannya yang walau tidak terlalu jelas karena mungkin aku sedang kalut juga._

 _"ah maaf maaf, kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" ujarku yang langsung berjongkok membereskan barangnya yang berserakan di lantai._

 _"ah tidak apa-apa aku yang salah tidak lihat ke depan" dia membalasnya dengan sangat lembut dan tersenyum manis kepada ku, aku seperti terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba melihatnya benar-benar manis tiada tandingannya. Namun raut wajahnya berubah ketika dia selesai membereskan barangnya dan menatap nanar benda yang sudah tergolek tidak berdaya di atas lantai. Dan aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya, sebuah gitar klasik terjatuh cukup keras ke lantai mungkin agak rusak karena benturannya cukup keras juga dan seketika aku tersadar akan kesalahan ku._

 _"maaf aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, gitar mu..."_

 _"tidak apa-apa itu bukan salah mu ko, mungkin hanya lecet saja aku masih punya yang lain ko dirumah" dia tersenyum lagi namun aku tau kali ini senyumnya agak dipaksakan dan mungkin gitar itu sangat berharga untuknya_

 ** _Flashback Off_**

Setelah kejadian itu aku merasa sangat bersalah dan takut jika kita bertemu lagi nanti dia akan marah dan tidak mau melihat ku, memikirkannya saja serasa tidak akan ada hari esok untuk ku. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, aku tidak melihatnya lagi bahkan 2 minggu lamanya, pikirku dia benar benar marah dan pergi jauh dari kota ini agar tidak bertemu denganku.

Namun tuhan sepertinya mendengar doaku, di minggu ke tiga aku melihatnya melintas di jalan menuju ke arah rumahku setelah pulang sekolah. Dia mengayuh sepeda dengan tas gitar di punggungnya, masih sama seperti pertama kali bertemu manis sekali dan aku seperti terjatuh kedalam pesonanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku mengikutinya sampai pada sebuah gedung yang sekarang selalu aku datangi paling awal hanya untuk memiliki waktu lebih lama berdua saja dengannya. Aku mengorek banyak informasi dari mereka yang sudah les di sana lebih dulu dibandingkan aku, hong jisoo namanya, kupikir namanya bagus dan cocok sekali dengannya. Akhirnya aku mendaftar dan membeli sebuah gitar pertama ku dari hasil sisa uang tabunganku.

Pertama kali kita bertemu ia sama sekali tidak menunjukan kalau kita pernah bertemu, mungkin dia masih marah dan tidak mau membahas dan mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Tapi walau begitu dia masih bersikap biasa dan baik terhadap semua orang termasuk aku dan senyuman indahnya tidak pernah luntur di bibir manisnya.

Aku menyukainya dan aku ingin mengatakannya perasaan ku padanya, tapi aku tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya karena takut dengan kenyataan paling pahitnya kalau nanti aku bisa saja di tolak olehnya walau aku yakin dia akan mengatakannya dengan lembut tapi hey! tetap saja akan sakit pada akhirnya kan ?, apalagi aku akhir akhir ini sering melihatnya dengan seorang wanita, entah itu mengantarkannya ke tempat les atau entah itu menjemputnya. Ada kabar beredar bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran tapi aku masih belum yakin soal hal itu atau lebih tepatnya aku sedang dalam mode penyangkalan kenyataan.

Dan gara-gara itu, akhir akhir ini ia datang tepat saat semua muridnya tiba dan pulang setelah dia menutup sesi lesnya dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal dan mengumpat pada wanita itu. Tapi hari ini aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menanyakannya langsung. Dengan langkah gontai aku pun masuk ke dalam ruangan les namun langkah ku terhenti saat mataku menangkap seseorang yang sangat ingin aku temui.

"hai jisoo" ujarku dan membuat pria manis itu melihat ke arah ku

"oh coups kau datang paling awal hari ini, duduk lah dulu kita tunggu yang lainnya datang." Senyum manisnya masih terasa manis mengalahkan gula gula kapas aku yakin

"baiklah" aku pun duduk di kursi paling depan memperhatikan jisoo yang sedang menyiapkan kelasnya, ya wajar saja jisoo datang lebih awal aku lupa kalau hari ini ada tes sampai mana kemampuan murid muridnya setelah mengikuti lesnya selama ini, pantas dia datang awal dan terlihat err sangat sibuk. Ia sibuk menyiapkan kertas kertas dan bangku bangku walau aku lihat dia agak kesusahan juga sepertinya menyiapkannya sendiri.

"biar ku bantu, kau istirahatlah soo"

"tapi..."

"tidak apa-apa, percuma kalau kau menyiapkan semuanya sendiri sampai menguras tenagamu tapi akhirnya kau malah dilarikan ke rumah sakit gara-gara kelelahan"

"haha baiklah, aku ucapkan terimakasih sebelumnya" aku pun mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan senyuman paling keren yang aku punya, dan kembali menyelesaikan persiapan tesnya. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya selesai dan waktunya masih banyak untuk sekedar mengobrol maka dari itu aku menghampiri jisoo yang sedang duduk sambil memeriksa beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"soo..." ujarku lembut, jisoo pun mengakhiri kesibukannya dan menatapku

"terimakasih ya"

"sudah jangan bilang terimakasih terus soo, aku hanya membantu mu sedikit"

"ya, tapikan..."

"sudah anggap saja itu penebusan dosa"

"penebusan dosa ?" raut wajahnya berubah bingung dan ekspresinya itu sangat amat lucu menurutku ah aku takut kelepasan sungguh, tuhan bantu aku .

"i-iya, waktu itu kan aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu" ujarku kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal sama sekali, harap harap cemas dengan apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya.

"ah itu, sudahlah itu hanya lecet sedikit lagi pula gitarnya memang sudah mau aku ganti soalnya sudah sumbang jangan dipikirkan, kau pasti memikirkannya sampai sekarang ya ?"

"ya begitulah"

"tidak apa, jangan di pikirkan toh aku sudah punya gitar baru yang lebih bagus kan sekarang ?"

"hm tapi maaf ya"

"iya tidak apa-apa"

"oiya, soo kau tidak di atar pacar mu ?" sebenarnya aku malas bertanya ini tapi aku harus mengakhiri rasa penasaranku dan mencoba peruntungan ku dalam menyatakan perasaan pada si pria manis di depanku "ah, itu... dia sedang sibuk makanya aku datang sendiri"

CLEBB

Bagai tertancap pedang, hatiku rasanya sakit sekali mendengar kenyataan pahit yang ku alami. Ternyata aku sudah benar-benar keduluan dan rasanya sangat sakit, ini semua gara-gara ketidak percaya dirianku yang tidak siap dengan jawaban pria manis penakluk hatiku ini.

"kenapa kau bertanya soal hal ini ?"

"tidak apa-apa" ujarku lemas "oiya aku ingin kau mengajariku bermain gitar sekali lagi sebelum tes nanti apa tidak apa ?"

"em... tentu saja" aku pun bergegas mengeluarkan gitar ku dan memposisikannya senyaman mungkin lalu mulai menempatkan jari-jariku di atas senarnya, lalu aku mulai memainkannya sebisaku.

"cukup, kukira kau sudah ada peningkatan dari hari pertama kau datang padaku"

"benarkah ? tapi aku rasa aku masih sama seperti pertama belajar belum terlalu mahir"

"itu hanya pikiran mu saja, ah bagaimana kalau aku ajarkan beberapa kunci lagi agar kau semakin cepat jadi pemain gitar professional"

"ide bagus"

"sebentar ya" jisoo pun mengambil gitarnya dan mulai menyeting nada gitarnya agar tida sumbang

"sekarang perhatikan aku lalu kau peraktekan ok" jisoo menempatkan jari jari kecilnya diatas senar gitar miliknya lalu mulai memetik sebuah kunci lalu dia mengisyaratkan ku untuk mengikutinya, walau dia bilang aku sudah banyak kemajuan tapi pada dasarnya kalau untuk menghafal sesuatu yang baru akan sulit lagi dan itu terjadi saat ini tangan ku kaku di atas senar gitarku dan jisoo terkekeh dengan manisnya menampilkan senyuman terindahnya membuatku semakin sulit untuk focus.

"bukan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini" jisoo memetik senarnya lagi untuk mengingatkan ku suara dari nada kuncinya "nah lakukan lah" aku dengan sebisanya mencoba lagi tapi hasilnya parah "bukan begitu, yang perlu kau tekan hanya senar yang ini lalu yang lainnya disini setelah itu kau memetiknya di baris yang ini saja jangan semuanya karena hasil bunyinya akan berbeda" paparnya panjang lebar dan hanya bisa aku balas dengan memandanginya dalam diam, masih merasa mimpi kalau jisoo baru saja menyentuh tanganku ya walau pun hanya untuk pembetulan tapi aku bisa merasakan halusnya permukaan kulit jisoo di atas kulitku. Begitu halusnya sehingga membuat ku ingin merasakan bagian lain kulit halusnya yang lain, oh seungcheol sadarlah !.

"coups are you ok ?" lamunanku buyar ketika ia menepuk nepuk pundakku karena dia agak bingung mungkin, kenapa aku hanya memandanginya tanpa menuruti perintahnya.

"ah i-iya aku ok aku ok"

"cobalah sekali lagi kau pasti bisa percaya lah" lihatlah betapa baiknya dia, fisik ok, otak ok, penampilan ok, dan yang paling penting adalah hatinya sangat baik. Begitu sempurna untuk sosok yang aku kagumi selama ini dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menjadikannya tawanan hatiku, sungguh aku tidak rela jika pria sebaik dan semanis dia dimiliki oleh orang lain. Walau aku juga tidak sempurna, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk membahagiakannya.

"soo .."

"iya " suaranya begitu lembut dan membuat hatiku tenang, persetan dengan logika dan kenyataan sekarang , aku sudah tidak peduli jika dia mungkin memang sudah punya pacar dan menolak ku karena dia masih 'LURUS' yang aku pedulikan adalah rasa sayangku terhadapnya yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk dan tidak bisa ku tahan lebih lama lagi.

Aku pun menaruh gitarku dan memberanikan diri mencondongkan badanku agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya, karena responnya hanya diam yg itu berarti kesempatan bagiku terbuka lebar. Akhirnya ku kecup bibir kucingnya yang manis itu dan sedikit melumatnya. ngomong-ngomong tentang bibir kucingnya yang terasa manis ternyata aku tidak keliru bibirnya sangat manis aku yakin dia tidak pernah merokok bahkan meminum alcohol dan aku suka tekstur lembut bibirnya yang membuatku ketagihan bagai candu itu.

Cukup lama aku melumat bibir manis itu, dan menekan tengkuknya mempersempit jarak di atara kita. Ku tuntun tubuh kecilnya untuk duduk di pangkuanku, ku peluk pinggangnya yang entah mengapa itu begitu pas di pelukan ku. Sampai sebuah pergerakan mulai aku rasakan, sepertinya jisoo mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya. Aku merasa nafasnya tersengal lalu pergerakannya mulai gelisah dengan terus meremas baju ku dan mencoba mendorongku sambil bergumam kecil untuk menghentikan aksi ku.

"aku menyukai mu soo" kataku to the point, setelah melepaskan ciuman ku.

Terlihat raut wajah jisoo yang terkejut, nafasnya masih tersengal dan bibirnya sedikit bengkak karena terlalu lama aku menciumnya.

"aku tau kau pasti terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan omonganku, tapi soo aku sungguh sungguh menyukai mu saat pertama kali kita bertemu dan aku semakin jatuh kedalam pesona mu saat kita semakin sering bertemu di tempat ini. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan isi hatiku padamu soo, aku ingin kita lebih dari ini"

"apa kau mau menjadi seseorang yang special di hatiku ?" tambahku lagi

"kau serius ? kita sama sama pria, maksudku mungkin kau hanya terobsesi atau sejenisnya"

"aku serius, dan aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu bukan karena apapun tapi karena hatiku yang memilihmu soo. Aku tau ini salah tapi hati tidak bisa di bohongi bukan ?" aku pun mencoba meyakinkannya untuk menerimaku walau aku tidak tau itu akan berhasil atau tidak "jadi bagaimana apa kau menerimaku ?"

Cukup lama ia tertegun namun sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi ia menganggukan kepalanya dan mencium bibirku walau hanya menempel dan tidak berlangsung lama.

Sejak saat itu kami memulai lembaran baru dengan cerita baru dan status baru, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan orang yang aku sukai sejak dulu dan itu benar benar membuatku serasa masih bermimpi. Dan sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada aksi tabrakan waktu itu sehingga mempertemukan ku dengan malaikat manis yang sekarang akan selalu ada mengisi hari hari ku. ngomong ngomong soal pacarnya jisoo sudah memutuskannya demi aku wah senangnya berarti kau miliku seutuhnya soo, youre mine !

-End -

Hai hai hai aku balik lagi sama FF gaje bikinan aku, makin gaje ya tapi gapapa lah lagi pengen bikin moment moment sweet jisoo sama member member svt lainnya gara gara liat photo photo yang bikin greget, buat FF yang lainnya di tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya masih proses soalnya, laptop lagi eror juga jadi aga lama selesainya tapi di usahakan update ya, dan selingannya nanti aku kasih FF gaje kaya gini lagi kalau kalian mau hehe bye see you next time, big hug buat kalian yang selalu support FF aku :*


	2. Vernon Joshua : CAKE

Cast:

· Hong Jisoo

· Hansol Vernon

Genre:

Romance,

Rated:

K+

Length:

Oneshoot

Chapter 2

Cake

Vernon – Jisoo

My name is Hansol Vernon Chew, tapi banyak orang yang memanggil ku hansol ku kira. Ya, itu karena aku tinggal di korea saat ini jadi hansol sepertinya cukup mudah untuk di lafalkan oleh orang korea. It's not bad i think, tapi ada satu orang yang tetap memanggil ku Vernon dan aku sangat suka saat dia melafalkan namaku, sangat manis.

Dia adalah pria yang sangat istimewa menurutku, dia baik, pintar, dan yang jelas dia memiliki wajah yang tampan sekaligus cantik. Namanya Hong Jisoo atau di amerika dia sering di panggil Joshua. Ya, kami lahir di amerika tapi orang tua kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke korea, pertama kali kita bertemu saat masuk sekolah dasar dan aku sudah terpesona olehnya saat itu.

Kami sering mengobrol dan bermain bersama sampai sekarang. sampai kedua orang tua kami juga sudah merestui kedekatan kami walau untuk tahap yang lebih kami harus menunggu sampai kami cukup umur. Tapi sepertinya kedekatan kami sedang di ganggu oleh seorang pria aneh yang selalu menempel seperti perangko pada jisoo, bahkan dia berani-beraninya mencium pipi 'JISOO-KU' ! ingat PIPI JISOO-KU ! . aku saja belum berani menggenggam tangannya sampai saat ini walaupun kita sudah resmi pacaran saat kelas 1 SMP, tapi si kuda jantan itu malah se-enak jidatnya saja.

Itu bermula saat kami memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama, dan saat masa orientasi berlangsung jisoo banyak di goda oleh lelaki 'menjijikan' i think, dan salah satunya adalah si kuda jantan tidak tahu malu itu. Dia sering sekali berbuat modus pada jisoo tapi selalu gagal karena aku akan dengan sigap melindungi jisoo-ku dari serangan hama hama berbahaya seperti mereka. Tapi tetap saja, setelah masa orientasi sampai saat ini kami resmi jadi kelas 1 SMA si kuda liar itu tetap mendekati jisoo-ku walau jisoo sudah menolaknya beberapa kali dan mengatakan dia sudah mempunyai pacar yaitu aku.

Jisoo benar-benar mengerti aku kan ? jelas saja dia kan memang yang paling the best for me. Makanya aku menyukainya sangat sangat sangat menyukainya. Kalau bisa, agar jisoo tidak tergoda atau digoda oleh lelaki lain aku akan membawanya pergi sejauh-jauhnya darisini ketempat yang tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan menyentuhnya atau pun berani melihatnya lalu mengurungnya saja di kamar ku. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa setega itu pada jisoo-ku, dan maka dari itu aku sudah membulatkan tekad ku untuk lebih berjuang extra keras untuk melindungi jisoo.

Seperti sekarang ini, aku sedang kesal sekali pada si kuda itu rasanya ingin sekali aku melesat menuju kelasnya dan memukulnya telak saat itu juga. Tapi jisoo jelas tidak akan pernah mengijinkan ku memukul orang, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengumpat menyumpahi si kuda itu yang tidak-tidak. Karna apa ? karena dia bisa bisanya mengetahui nomor ponsel jisoo dan langsung mengajaknya jalan bersama ouh shit dia ingin mati muda rupanya.

"Ouh shit you fucking jerk !" umpatan itu langsung meluncur mulus begitu saja dari bibirku saat membaca pesannya yang isinya sudah berani se-enak jidatnya itu. Gerakan tangan jisoo yang mengelus lembut rambutku pun sukses berhenti begitu dia tau aku mengucapkan kata kasar.

"Vernon shut up" suara lembutnya langsung menyadarkan ku kalau sekarang aku sedang bersama kekasih tercintaku, ah aku lupa kalau dia tidak suka aku berkata kasar. Aku pun mendongak menatap wajah cantik jisoo.

"but honey, he's so jerk you know ?" bela ku, karena pada dasarnya aku benar kan ?

"Vernon please keep up your mouth" jisoo meletakan telunjuk manisnya di bibirku, mengisyaratkan kalau aku benar-benar harus berhenti mengumpat jika tidak mau melihat jisoo mengabaikan ku berhari-hari. Argghhhttt aku tidak bisa kuat diabaikan makhluk seindah dia.

"but, please look at his message for you" ujarku bangkit dari pangkuan jisoo dan menunjukan betapa tidak sopannya pesan dari si kuda itu.

"you just need to ignore his message vernon ok, can you do it for me ?" oke damn, aku sepertinya kalah telak dan daripada jisoo marah padaku lebih baik aku mengalah saja. Ku anggukan kepalaku dan memberikan ponselnya kembali namun sebelumnya aku sudah membelokir nomor sialan itu dari ponsel jisoo.

"kau tidak selingkuhkan ?"

"tidak vernon, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lagian ia baru mengirimku pesan hari ini kan ? dan jika dia muncul kau akan segera menjadi pagar betis ku jadi kapan kita bisa bertemu ? lagi pula aku tidak menanggapi nya karena aku sudah punya kau, i'm yours. Memangnya kau yang sering tebar pesona" ku lihat jisoo mulai merengut sepertinya dia cemburu karena banyak wanita yang tertarik padaku, ouh jisoo manis sekali kan ? apalagi bibirnya yang mengerucut itu serasa ingin ku lahap ops.

"hm jisoo-ku cemburu rupanya ?" aku pun menggodanya dengan mencubit kedua pipinya, dan menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidungku.

"siapa yang tidak cemburu kalau kekasihnya di dekati orang lain ?"

"nah itu juga yang kurasakan, aku harus menahan diri agar tidak memukul telak muka mereka yang se-enak jidatnya mendekatimu seperti itu aku tidak suka"

"tapi aku kan tidak meladeni mereka, tidak seperti kau" ujarnya kesal namun terkesan lucu bagiku, wah betapa beruntungnya aku punya malaikat seperti jisoo

"baiklah aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"janji ?" dia pun menunjukan jari kelingkingnya dan langsung aku sambut dengan menautkannya dengan kelingking ku.

"oiya, sepulang sekolah nanti temani aku ya"

"hm, baiklah tapi tunggu aku selesai latihan basket ya"

"oke, aku juga ada janji dengan club musik nanti"

 _ **Cake**_

Tidak terasa waktu sudah beranjak sore dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berduaan saja dengan jisoo. Latihan sore ini juga selesai lebih awal, maka dari itu aku masih menunggu jisoo selesai urusan club musicnya sambil bermain basket. Setelah cukup lama aku menunggu akhirnya jisoo datang dengan terburu-buru sambil berlari menghampiriku .

"sorry i'm late" ujarnya sambil masih mengontrol nafasnya yang terengah – engah

"tidak masalah, duduklah dulu" aku pun menuntunya agar duduk di bangku dekat lapangan sambil memberikannya air minum . sedang asiknya dengan acara 'mari memandangan wajah cantik jisoo' tiba-tiba seseorang mengintrupsi ku, dan setelah ku lihat ternyata dia adalah orang yang sangat malas aku temui.

"Jisoo-ah aku mencarimu kemana mana" ujarnya sambil langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah jisoo lengkap dengan cengiran anehnya.

"apa ada sesuatu yang penting sampai kau mencariku seokmin ?"

"ah tidak juga sih, hanya rindu saja" dan dengan se-enak pantat nya dia merangkul tubuh kecil jisoo-ku ke dalam dekapannya, auh shit dia tidak tau kalau ada aku ? hey bung singkirkan tangan mu darinya sekarang atau aku akan benar-benar memukul wajahmu

"honey, i'm hungry now. Let's eat something" ujarku sambil menarik jisoo untuk meninggalkan tempat laknat itu sekarang juga daripada berlama-lama disana, bisa-bisa lapangan ini jadi ring tinju nanti

"oh iya, maaf aku harus pergi dulu permisi" what the ? jisoo sayang jangan terlalu sopan padanya nantinya dia minta lebih padamu.

 **GREBB**

"kenapa terburu-buru ? aku datang kesini untuk berbicara dengan mu, setidaknya temani aku dulu" ok kesabaran ku benar-benar di uji saat ini, betapa lancangnya dia menarik lengan jisoo seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau tangannya terluka nanti ?

"maaf tapi kami sudah ada janji" ku lihat jisoo susah payah melepaskan genggaman tangan si kuda itu yang ku lihat tangannya sudah mulai memerah.

"aku tidak mau tau, aku ingin kau menemaniku" masa bodo kalau lapangan ini benar-benar jadi ring tinju sekarang aku sudah tidak tahan kekasihku di perlakukan seperti itu apalagi oleh orang lain. Ku dorong bahunya cukup kuat

"hey brother, take off your hand from him" ujar ku penuh penekanan dan menatapnya tajam, aku dalam mode siaga saat ini.

"itu bukan urusan mu" ia mendorong ku tidak kalah kuat sampai aku agak terhuyung ke belakang, what ? dia benar-benar, aku sudah mengepalkan tangan ku sampai buku-buku jariku memutih bersiap untuk membalasnya.

 **SLAP**

Keajaiban pun terjadi, tanpa ku duga jisoo menampar si kuda itu telak membuat senyuman penuh kemenangan ku tidak bisa ku redam.

"berhentilah seokmin, kau tau aku sudah punya kekasih. Hargai dia sebagai kekasihku dan jangan mengganggu ku lagi" ujar jisoo-ku lantang

"let's go vernon" ia pun berbalik menggenggam tangan ku dan menarik ku pergi menjauh dari sana, sebelum kami benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu ku lihat wajah si kuda liar jantan itu memasang wajah kesal dan shocknya, aku benar-benar menang telak jisoo ku memang yang paling hebat.

"arrrgghhhhh sial sial sial SIAL !"

 _ **Cake**_

"hahahahahahahahahaha" kini kami sedang berada di restoran yang biasa kami kunjungi untuk sekedar mengisi perut yang sudah mulai keroncongan, aku tertawa terbahak mengingat kejadian tadi. Untung saja kami duduk di lantai atas yang memang tidak banyak orang yang duduk di sana dan beruntungnya hanya ada aku dan jisoo hari ini.

"vernon stop laughing" jisoo menampilkan wajah merengutnya yang lucu, ah aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerkamnya di sini.

" i can't, seharusnya kau lihat wajah si kuda itu hahahaha menyedihkan sekali"

"itu karena dia mulai tidak sopan padamu" tambah jisoo

"thank's honey" aku pun tersenyum padanya

"hm for what ?"

"trimakasih karena sudah mau menjadi sesorang yang paling berharga dalam hidup ku, dan juga sudah membuat si kuda itu diam seribu bahasa" tambahku sambil terus memandangi kekasih manis ku ini.

"aku jadi tidak enak padanya"

"salah sendiri kan ? sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas dia lagi, lebih baik kita makanan saja ok, aku lapar" karena tidak mau membahas si kuda tidak sopan itu aku pun menyuruhnya untuk makan.

"hm baikalah"

"kau hanya makan cake ? kau tidak lapar ?" ujarku terkejut saat aku tau kalau dia hanya memesan cake saja

"aku sudah makan tadi, kau saja makan yang banyak agar kau gemuk" celetuknya sambil tertawa, bisa-bisanya dia menginginkan kekasih tampannya itu gemuk

"hey kalau aku gemuk tidak ada yang suka pada ku lagi, bahkan nanti para wanita akan kabur saat melihatku"

"biar saja memang itu rencananya" jaawabnya singkat sambil memakan cakenya, kalau jisoo dalam mode cemburu lucu juga ya. Ah sayang nya kita masih sekolah belum saatnya bisa mengotori jisoo-ku, abaikan itu.

"pelan pelan makannya honey" lihatlah betapa lahapnya jisoo memakan cake itu sampai ada cream yang tertinggal di sekitar mulutnya, ah aku tidak tau jisoo sedang menggoda ku atau apa ? atau entah di pikiranku jisoo sedang memakan cakenya secara slow motion, rasanya seperti dia sedang minta untuk di terkam saat ini juga.

Lihat saja bagaimana dia memasukan cakenya kedalam mulutnya hingga penuh itu, bahkan dia menjilat sensual sendok kecil yang masih tertinggal creamnya disana. Bibir kucing jisoo yang berwana pink itu seperti menunggu di bersihkan oleh bibir ku rupanya. Argghhhttt masa bodo aku sudah tidak tahan !

Ku condongkan badanku ke arahnya tanpa sepengetahuan jisoo yang masih sibuk dengan acara 'mari makan cake enak itu' sampai akhirnya aku mencium bibir kucing manis penuh cream itu, rasanya manisnya jadi berlipat-lipat membuatku mulai melumat bibirnya membersihkan sisa cream yang ada disana sesekali mengulumnya, ku lihat mata indahnya membulat melihat kelakuan ku. Sepertinya dia terkejut, ku tahan tengkuknya dengan tangan ku dan tetap meneruskan aksi 'mari mencicipi dessert hari ini'

Setelah cukup lama, aku melepaskan ciumanku. Yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah pemandangan dimana jisoo tengah berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang terlihat terengah-engah itu dengan bibir kucingnya yang sedikit terbuka, kontrol hormon mu vernon kau masih sayang nyawamu kan ? jika aku berbuat macam macam pada jisoo lebih dari ini ibu jisoo pasti akan membunuhku.

"i love you jisoo" ujarku sambil mengusap sisa saliva di bibirnya, tekstur bibir yang lembut dan rasanya manis itu tidak bisa aku lupakan.

"dasar modus" ujar jisoo merengut namun akhirnya terkekeh pelan, aku benar benar bersyukur mempunyai kekasih seperti jisoo dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya sampai kapan pun, aku akan menjaganya sampai nanti dan jika sudah waktunya aku akan segera melamar jisoo sebelum ia digoda pria lain lagi.

Dan sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada cake yang jisoo makan, karena aku bisa mencium jisoo sebagai yang pertama baginya..

.

.

TBC

Ahhh maaf ya yang minta minshua yang keluar malah vernon sama jisoo duluan, soalnya review kalian ga bisa di buka alias ga keliatan di kolom review jadi kebukanya di email author. Maaf ya tapi kalau masih mau baca cerita abalnya author, author janji bakalan bikin minshua buat next time. Kira kira minggyunya kaya gimana ya ke jisoo atau ada yang mau usul cerita ? pokoknya terus stay dan cerita duo amerika ini semoga berkenan di hati kalian ya walau author tau ceritanya gaje dan ga nyambung sama judul tapi selamat membaca ff abal author aja ya haha big hug :*


	3. HANSHUA (Jeonghan Joshua) : Fanservice

Because of Fanservice

Cast:

· Hong Jisoo

· Yoon Jeonghan

Genre:

Romance

Rated:

K+

Length:

Oneshoot

 **Chapter 3**

 **Because of Fanservice**

Jeonghan – Joshua (HanShua)

Hong Jisoo adalah satu satunya namanya yang saat ini selalu terngiang di pikirian ku. Sejak seventeen melakukan comeback dengan 1st album love & letter, kami di sibukan dengan berbagai rutinitas kerja yang hampir menyita banyak waktu kami. Karena kami punya konsep baru di album pertama ini kami juga dituntut untuk memberika sesuatu yang berbeda dari tahun kemarin agar fans kami tidak sia-sia menunggu sampai kami comeback di tahun ini.

Dan untuk promo 1st album kita ini, dipadatkan dengan jadwal perform dan fansign yang sudah sabar mengantri. Entah mengapa setelah comeback kami pria bernama Hong jisoo itu jadi sering membuat sesuatu yang tidak terduga, dia bahkan lebih sering bersikap manis di depan umum dan demi apa pun itu jisoo, kau membuatku tidak habis pikir dan sakit kepala memikirkan setiap tindakanmu.

Apalagi semenjak semakin dekat sekaligus jadi satu roommate dengan dua orang overactive di grub kami membuatnya semakin susah untuk di ingatkan dan menjadi-jadi. Liat saja saat siaran V app kami beberapa waktu lalu dia membiarkan seungcheol tidur di pangkuannya dan bersikap acuh pada sekitarnya terutama aku yang notabennya adalah kekasihnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan ku yang sebelum siaran V app berlangsung sempat menyuruhnya untuk berganti posisi dengan the8, bahkan sampai sedikit mengancamnya.

Tapi dia malah memilih untuk tetap berada diposisinya yang malah membuatku agak jengkel juga dengan sikapnya kalau sudah seperti itu. Maka jangan heran kalau aku menunjukan muka yang agak kesal saat siaran berlangsung. Dan lagi dibeberapa fansign kami, dia lebih berani untuk melakukan skin ship dengan member lainnya. Bukannya aku melarangnya untuk dekat dengan member lain tapi yang aku minta hanya agar tidak keterlaluan saja dan masih pada batasnya saja. Tapi dia masih membandel mengabaikan perkataan ku dan membuatku berkali-kali lipat jengkelnya dengan kekasih manisku yang mulai nakal itu.

Yang parahnya saat kami menghadiri acara music dimana jisoo diminta berpose di hadapan kamera sebelum masuk ke dalam studio, dia dengan polosnya berpose seakan membuka kancing kemejanya sehingga menampilkan sedikit bagian dadanya yang mulus itu tanpa tau kalau seungcheol sudah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi, ketika ada kesempatan si Choi (Modus) Seungcheol se-enak jidatnya ikut membuka bagian kerah kemeja jisoo dan melihat kulit mulusnya sekilas walau aku tau dia benar-benar punya pikiran dalam tanda kutip yang bisa aku baca dengan sekali melihat gelagatnya. Hey insting sesama lelaki juga berbahaya disini, dan demi apa jisoo aku sudah ingin menyeretmu dari sana sejak tadi.

Bukannya menghentikan pose berbahayanya seperti yang dulu-dulu jika ada yang menyuruhnya berpose sexy seperti itu dia akan berpose sewajarnya dan kemudian bilang kalau dia tidak bisa, tapi kali ini dia malah melanjutkannya. Jisoo kau tidak tau kalau akan ada banyak orang yang melihat photomu itu, dan aku tidak suka kalau keindahan tubuhmu di ekspose terlalu banyak pada publik. Kau itu milik ku jisoo ingat itu. So, hentikan sikap nakal mu itu sebelum aku benar-benar menyeretmu dan memberimu hukuman atas sikap mu yang sudah sukses membuatku tersulut api cemburu.

Ya siapa yang tidak cemburu jika kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang merupakan rivalmu ? malahan kekasih mu itu menikmati setiap perlakuannya, aku bisa gila kalau begini terus.

Tidak cukup sampai disana, si kucing nakal ku ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku dengan terus melakukan skin ship berbahaya dengan member lainnya di beberapa event fansign. Ya walau pun tidak 100% dia mengabaikan ku tapi aku tidak mau jika dia berlaku sama dengan member lainnya walaupun itu hanya Fanservice. Berhentilah bersikap manis dihadapan orang lain selain aku jisoo kumohon, aku tidak suka kalau mereka sampai menyentuh miliku.

 **Because of FanService**

"Jisoo, aku ingin bicara" ujar ku saat kami baru saja selesai melakukan fansign.

"Bicara soal apa ?"

"Aku..." belum selesai aku melanjutkan perkataan ku, tiba-tiba suara seungcheol menginterupsi memotong perkataan ku.

"Jisoo ayo masuk, kenapa masih ada di luar ?" damn seungcheol, kau benar-benar mengganggu di waktu yang tepat.

"Ah iya" dan hey lihat kenapa dia jadi menurut pada si seungcheol itu ? jisoo yang pacar mu disini itu aku bukan seungcheol ! arrggghhhttt aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Sebelum jisoo masuk ke dalam mobil aku menahan tangannya "urusan kita belum selesai" dan sesudah itu aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil yang satunya lagi bersama para member lainnya, kita lihat saja nanti aku benar-benar akan menghukum mu karena sudah membuat ku secemburu ini.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pikiranku tidak lepas dari si kucing nakal-ku itu, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang ? apa dia bersikap so manis lagi dihadapan member lain ? DAMN jisoo kalau kau melakukan itu aku bersumpah akan mengurung mu di kamarku selamanya. Tidak tau kah jisoo kalau kau terlalu sering bersikap manis dihadapan mereka itu akan berakibat buruk untuk mu.

Dan setelah menempuh waktu yang cukup lama akhirnya kami sampai di dorm baru kami, tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama aku pun segera melesat menuju mobil dimana jisoo-ku berada.

"Dimana jisoo ?"

"Oh dia kelelahan sepertinya, jadi selama dalam perjalanan dia tertidur, kau ingin aku membangunkannya ?"

Kulihat jisoo tengah tertidur pulas bersandar pada dada bidang seungcheol, aku cemburu melihatnya apalagi lengan seungcheol sedari tadi tidak berajak dari pinggang rampingnya padahal ia tahu bahwa kami menjalin hubungan dekat dengan jisoo. Tapi itulah seungcheol, dia benar-benar rival terberat ku salama ini dalam mendapatkan jisoo. Dan jika melihat jisoo yang seperti lebih senang dengan perlakuan seungcheol padanya membuat ku merasa gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik baginya.

"Tidak usah, kau masuk duluan saja biar aku disini menjaga jisoo"

"kau yakin ?"

"Tentu saja tuan Choi"

Seungcheol hanya menghelan nafas kasar menanggapi ucapanku, bukannya cepat-cepat pergi si Choi (modus) seungcheol itu malah melirik jisoo yang terlelap mengangkat dagunya sembari mengusapnya pelan lalu mengecup keningnya yang sukses membuat mataku membulat sempurna. WTF kau ingin mati muda rupanya ?

"Jaga jisoo, jika masih belum bangun juga bangunkan saja suruh dia melanjukan tidurnya di dalam dorm agar staminanya pulih kasian kalau dia harus tidur di dalam mobil"

"Aku tau itu !" ujar ku penuh penekanan, dan kali ini seungcheol benar benar keluar dari mobil setelah ia menyamankan posisi tidur jisoo untuk bersandar pada kursi mobil. Lekas saja aku masuk ke dalam dan menggantikan posisi duduk seungcheol tadi menarik tubuh kecil jisoo kedalam dekapanku, sungguh jisoo benar-benar membuatku harus berjuang keras untuk melindunginya dari aksi aksi modus memberku sendiri yang notabennya memang sudah tertarik dengan jisoo sejak dulu.

Tapi aku juga tidak bisa egois, memintanya untuk tidak dekat dengan siapa pun kecuali aku. Lagian siapa juga yang tidak tergoda dengan pria kelahiran L.A ini ? dia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan juga manis sekaligus, apalagi matanya yang indah itu, hidungnya yang mancung, dan juga bibir berwarna soft pink yang seperti kucing itu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan tergiur. Tubuhnya juga kecil dan sangat pas untuk di peluk itu membuat siapa saja akan berebut untuk mendekapnya erat, kulitnya yang halus dan bersih itu juga tidak kalah membuat siapa saja ingin merasakan setuhan kulit halusnya.

Damn Jisoo, how dare you tease me like that. Persetan dengan dimana aku berada saat ini, aku benar benar di buat tergila-gila oleh seorang hong jisoo dan jika aku melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaan itu bukan 100% salah ku ok. Tanganku menyentuh dagu jisoo dan mengangkatnya, ku condongkan tubuhku mengecup pelan bibir kucingnya yang manis semanis gula-gula kapas itu, mengecupinya berkali kali sampai si pemilik bibir itu terusik tidurnya dan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Lihatlah mata indahnya yang mengerejap lucu mencoba membiaskan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya, kucing manis ku benar benar mencoba menguji ku sepertinya.

"H-hyung apa yang hmmppp..." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku sudah membungkamnya bibir kucingnya lagi, kali ini melumatnya dan menghisapnya sedangkan jisoo yang tersadar sepenuhnya dari mimpinya mendorong tubuhku walau itu sama sekali tidak berarti.

Tangan ku menahan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman ku, menggigit bibir manis itu agar terbuka dan langsung melesatkan lidahku, menautkannya dengan lidahnya lalu menghisapnya. Tangan ku yang satunya ku pakai untuk menahan tangan jisoo agar tidak melakukan banyak perlawanan karena sejujurnya jadwal kami hari ini benar-benar menyita banyak tenaga.

Setelah cukup lama kami berciuman, akhirnya jisoo menyerah juga bahkan kini matanya menutup dan deru nafasnya memberat mencoba menstabilkan oxygen yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Walau begitu entah mengapa pemandangan ini seperti melihat jisoo yang pasrah di bawah ku dan siap aku kotori, tapi walau begitu aku paham jika kami masih punya tuntutan kerja dan jisoo yang masih sangat polos menurutku jadi aku masih harus menahan nafsuku untuk melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' pada jisoo sebelum waktu nya tiba.

Dan sebelum aku benar-benar kelepasan, ku akhiri saja sesi ciuman panas kami. Membiarkan jisoo mengais oxygen sebanyak banyaknya, bibir kucingnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan mata nya yang sayu itu arrrggghhttt benar-benar menggoda dimataku. Kukecup kedua matanya bergantian dan yang terakhir bibir nya selalu jadi favorite ku.

"Hyung sudah cukup" dengar saja rengekannya itu, begitu manis di telinga. Siapa yang tega membaginya dengan yang lain ?

"Hyung akan berhenti, tapi ada syaratnya"

"Syarat apa hyung ?"

"For the first, stop being cute to others if it's not me because you're only mine"

"Second, Don't try too close with other member except me because i would get angry and immediately do something like that even more if you if you dare to do that again, are you understand josh ?" ujar ku penuh penekanan, dan entah mengapa bahasa inggris ku tiba-tiba begitu lancar ku ucapkan. Sedangkan jisoo hanya terpaku dengan ekspresinya yang begitu imut menurutku, tahan dirimu jeonghan.

"Why you don't answer it josh ? or do you prefer me to continue it ?" tambahku bermaksud menggodanya. Dan kembali mencondongkan badanku bermaksud menciumnya lagi.

"N-no of course no, stop it hyung"

"So, say to me you never broke the rule and understand what will happen to you" lihatlah wajahnya yang nampak gelisah itu, sepertinya aku menggodanya keterlaluan. Tapi jika tidak seperti jisoo tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Ok, i understand hyung"

"Bagus, jangan membuat ku cemburu lagi" kudekap tubuh kecil dalam dekapan ku dan mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Huh ? cemburu ?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau jadi sangat nakal sekali hm ? kau bahkan sering bersikap manis di hadapan banyak orang dan membiarkan para member menyentuhmu saat fansign, kau juga mengabaikan ku akhir akhir ini" tambahku melepaskan dekapanku padanya, dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku memandangnya sambil menunjukan wajah kecewa yang di ku buat.

"Aku tidak nakal hyung, lagi pula itu hanya untuk sekedar fanservice saja tidak lebih" lihatlah jisoo ku masih belum mengerti juga kan ?

"Tapi aku tidak suka jisoo-ku di perlakukan seperti itu oleh orang lain"

"Tapi hyung..." karena tidak mau mendengar pembelaan nya lagi ku tempelkan saja jari telunjukku di bibir kucingnya agar dia diam.

"Sttttt sudah jangan bahas itu lagi, pokoknya kau jangan melakukannya lagi mengerti ? hyung seperti ini karena hyung sangat menyayangi mu hyung tidak mau terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak makanya hyung begini"

"hm baiklah hyung" bagus akhirnya kau menuruti ku juga.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu dekat dengan seungcheol jisoo hyung bisa bisa aku mati bunuh diri kalau kau sering berduaan dengannya" ingatku pada jisoo mengingat jika seungcheol masih jadi ancaman walau jisoo sudah mengerti.

"Jangan hyung kalau hyung tidak ada, aku bagaimana ?" lihat saja wajah terkejutnya mendengar ucapanku manis sekali, sayang aku tidak bisa berbuat yang 'iya-iya' padanya saat ini.

"Makanya jangan terlalu dekat dengannya ya ? kalau perlu kau hindari dia bicara seperlunya saja" aku sedikit kejam ya ? ya apa boleh buat demi kelangsungan kebahagiaan ku dan jisoo itu sah-sah saja menurutku.

"Oke hyung"

"I love you jisoo"

"Love you too hyung"

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Ya kim minggyu, kenapa ya dia jadi mengabaikan ku terus ?"

"Siapa ? Jisoo hyung ?"

"Ya siapa lagi ?"

"Entahlah, tapi dia juga jadi jarang bermanja lagi pada ku. Aku kecewa"

"Huh, padahal aku rindu berduaan dengannya"

"Ya apa boleh buat hyung yang sabar ya, perjalanan kita masih panjang"

.

.

.

 **END**

FF ini terinspirasi sama sikap jisoo yang semakin lama kalau di perhatikan jadi semakin manja gitu sama member lainnya, dan karena JIHAN itu couple kaporit pertama jadi agak gimana juga kalau si jisoo malah mesranya sama yang lain walau kadang suka kehalang sama si seungcheol juga sih ah tau lah pokoknya hidup jisoo uke aja :v manisnya natural soalnya xD semoga suka sama ff JIHAN gaje nan abal yang ini, keep support klik fav and review terus, big hug buat yang udah support :*


	4. MINSHUA : CUTE

How to be closer with Joshua Hong

Cast:

· Hong Jisoo

· Kim Minggyu

Genre:

Romance

Rated:

T

Length:

Oneshoot

Chapter 4

CUTE

Minggyu – Jisoo (MINSHUA)

Sudah beberapa hari ini pria kelahiran L.A amerika itu seperti menghindariku terus menerus, bahkan dia tidak menganggapku ada di dekatnya sekali pun itu hanya kami berdua. Entahlah sebenarnya apa yang salah, se-ingat ku tidak terjadi perdebatan yang serius diantara kami yang mengakibatkan pemuda bersurai dark brown itu menolak untuk berbicara dengan ku.

Bahkan dia akan terlihat kesal kalau member lain menanyakan prihal kerenggangan kami, hey siapa yang tidak menyadari kerenggangan kami kalau setiap aku mengajak hyung manis ku itu berbicara dia akan langsung mengabaikan ku dan pergi entah kemana membuatku frustasi.

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, diabaikan oleh makhluk se-manis Hong Jisoo membuatku sesak nafas dan tidak bebas bergerak. Seperti gravitasiku tiba-tiba hilang membuatku terombang-ambing tanpa tujuan, dan demi perjuangan cinta ku yang berat ini aku benar benar tidak mau Jisoo pergi menjauh dariku barang sedetik saja.

Aku tau hyung manis ku itu sangat manis bahkan saking manisnya banyak member lain yang setidaknya aku tahu persis mereka menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganku padanya walau mereka tidak menunjukannya secara gamblang karena mengingat ia sudah memiliki hubungan dekat dengan salah satu member kami juga, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan pria bermarga Yoon ? tapi walau begitu aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin jisoo tahu bahwa aku juga memiliki perasaan yang lebih padanya walau kecil kemungkinan kalau ia akan membalas perasaanku.

Tapi gara-gara ia mengacuhkan ku hingga saat ini aku jadi sulit untuk dekat lagi dengannya dan membuatku berkali kali meremas rambutku sendiri frustasi. Ini lebih mengerikan daripada harus menonton film horor selama 24jam non stop.

 **CUTE**

"Hyung"

"Hyung-ah"

"Shua Hyung"

"Jisoo Hyung"

"Jisoo-ah"

"Shut up mingyu"

Akhirnya suara lembut nan merdu itu terdengar juga, walau ada sedikit nada jengkel di sana namun itu membuat ku lega setidaknya aku tidak sepenuhnya di abaikan kan ?

"Jisoo hyung aku_"

"Soo kau sedang sibuk ?" ouh shit aku baru saja dapat kesempatan jadi bisakah tidak ada yang mengganggu ku sebentar saja ?

"Tidak, kenapa ?"

"Aku butuh bantuan mu, bisa kau ikut dengan ku ?" dan sungguh aku ingin sekali menarik lengan kurus itu dan membawanya pergi dari sana kalau bisa aku akan membawa jisoo pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini ke tempat yang hanya ada aku dan ia saja agar kebersamaan kami tidak pernah ada yang mengganggu.

"hm, baiklah" jisoo yang memang orangnya penurut atau entah apalah itu pasti akan dengan senang hati membantunya apalagi yang meminta bantuannya itu adalah Yoon Jeonghan arrgghhttt aku benar benar frustasi sekarang ini. Lihat lah walau pun ia masih menetralkan nafasnya setelah berlatih koreografi berjam-jam, jisoo dengan segera mengemasi barangnya bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan latihan dan kembali mengabaikan ku. Hyung aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus hyung, jangan abaikan aku.

"Ah, gyu kau juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan kan ?"

Aku tersentak sejenak mendengar penuturan pria yang lebih tua dari ku itu sampai akhirnya aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan ia menunjukan senyum nya kata orang itu bagaikan malaikat, hey senyuman jisoo ku jelas lebih indah dari senyumannya, oppss.

"Kalau begitu kau juga bisa membantuku, ayo" wah bagai menang jekpot, senyumku tiba-tiba mengembang dan mungkin akan terlihat seperti orang idiot tapi masa bodo yang jelas aku bisa bersama jisoo hyung.

"Kenapa harus mengajaknya juga ? apa aku sendiri tidak bisa membantumu ?"

"Astaga soo, kau kenapa ? aku hanya berpikir kalau semakin banyak orang yang membantu akan semakin cepat selesai"

"Tapi kenapa harus dia sih ?"

"Loh memangnya kenapa ? member lain juga sedang sibuk dan hanya mingyu yang memiliki waktu senggang"

"Terserah"

"Jisoo hyung"

"Gyu sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih ?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung"

"Tidak mungkin jisoo seperti itu jika kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya, aku tahu dia seperti apa"

"Astaga" aku mengerang frustasi sembari mengusap kasar mukaku dengan telapak tanganku, aku benar benar tidak mengerti dimana titik kesalahnya sampai sampai jisoo hyung benar-benar kesal padaku.

"Tenangkan dirimu, lalu pikirkan kembali apa kau pernah berkata yang menyinggung perasaannya atau tidak"

Aku tertegun mendadak memaksa kinerja otaku lebih bekerja keras untuk mengingat apa memang benar aku pernah menyinggung perasaannya dengan kata-kata ku ? tapi setahu ku beberapa hari yang lalu aku hanya bercanda dengannya dan tidak ada yang aneh dia malah tertawa mendengar semua candaan ku. Lalu apanya yang salah ?

Cukup lama aku berpikir, sampai akhirnya aku ingat kalau aku pernah bilang bahwa Jisoo sangat manis mengalahkan segala sesuatu yang manis di dunia ini.

"Kau pernah bilang sesuatu ?"

Suara jeonghan hyung menyadarkan ku dari masa berpikir ku yang mungkin cukup lama sehingga ia merasa bosan juga menunggu.

"Ya ku pikir aku pernah bilang sesuatu"

"Apa itu ?"

"Aku pernah bilang jika Jisoo hyung itu manis mengalahkan segala sesuatu yang terasa manis di dunia ini, saking manisnya bahkan nunna nunna cantik dan manis di luar sana kalah manis dengannya. Tapi apa itu bisa membuatnya marah ? padahal aku kan bermaksud memujinya"

"Ya ampun gyu, ku pikir apa ternyata hanya itu ?"

"Ya setahu ku hanya itu dan di hari selanjutnya dia selalu cemberut dan mengabaikan ku"

"Hahahahaha"

"Ya! Jeonghan hyung, ini bukan bercanda"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tau kau juga menyukai Jisoo-ku dan jujur aku sempat iri dengan mu karena kau sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Jisoo, tapi melihat mu dan Jisoo-ku jadi seperti ini aku jadi tidak tega juga. Jadi aku beritahu satu hal padamu, ini sebagai tanda terimakasih ku untuk mu karena sudah menjaga jisoo-ku setidaknya membuat ia tertawa. Jisoo memang tidak suka dipanggil cute walau memang tingkahnya memang manis dan menggemaskan aku saja masih harus belajar mengontrol nafsuku kalau dia sudah bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu, tapi ia berpikir kalau dia itu laki-laki juga jadi jika kau mau merayunya jangan samakan dengan merayu wanita oke"

What the ? jadi selama ini jeonghan hyung tau kalau aku selalu merayu jisoo hyung dan tau kalau aku juga punya perasaan padanya ? sepertinya aku ingin menghilang saja untuk sementara ini terlalu memalukan, seperti ketahuan selingkuh oleh pacar selingkuhan mu yang pada dasarnya memang seperti itu walau tidak bisa dikatakan selingkuh karena mungkin jisoo tidak membalas perasaan ku. Tapi rasanya jadi akward sekali -_-

"Oh dan satu lagi, minta maaf padanya sebelum dia benar-benar mengabaikan mu gyu, jika dia benar-benar mengabaikan mu kau jadi tidak bisa mencuri-curi untuk memeluknya lagi nanti bahkan berbicara padamu saja dia tidak mau, jisoo-ku memang seperti itu orangnya jika kau sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh kau pasti bisa meluluhkannya, tapi _"

"Tapi ?"

"Jelas aku tidak akan membiarkan mu sejauh itu asal kau tau, karena aku juga tidak mau kehilangan pria ter-manis ku. Nah jadi selama aku berbaik hati manfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik baiknya karena lain waktu sepertinya kita akan bersaing lebih ketat lagi"

Jeonghan memberikan senyumannya sebelum dia pergi, yah karena sudah terlanjur basah ya mandi saja sekalian kan ?

"Hati-hati hyung, Jisoo hyung mungkin saja akan berpaling darimu"

"Oke"

Persaingan ini memang tidak terlalu menegangkan karena kami menanggapinya serius namun masih saling mentolerir akan hal itu terlihat dari kekehan jeonghan hyung yang menanggapi perkataan ku barusan. Tapi sepertinya aku harus memperbaiki kesalahan ku dulu sebelum kita bisa bersaing ketat lagi.

 **CUTE**

"Jisoo hyung" kulihat jisoo sedikit terkejut karena melihatku berada di tempat yang jarang didatangi orang lain selain ia sendiri tentunya, tapi jangan panggil aku Kim Mingyu jika tidak bisa menemukan jisoo-hyung.

"Jisoo hyung tunggu dulu" aku mulai mengejarnya ketika kulihat ia mulai bergegas menjauhi ku dan pergi dari rooftop.

Ku genggam pergelangan tangannya yang terasa selalu pas di genggamanku itu untuk menghentikan pergi sebelum aku meluruskan kesalahan ku.

"Lepas gyu" ujarnya lembut walau masih tersirat nada kesal di ucapannya, jisoo terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun aku tidak akan melepasnya semudah itu. Ku tarik lengannya dengan sekali hentakan sehingga membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya oleng dan menabrak tubuh besarku, ku dekap tubuh kecilnya yang pas didekapanku. Kini aku tau betapa sulitnya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ku cintai.

"Gyu lepaskan aku"

"Diamlah hyung, atau aku akan menciummu saat ini juga, jika kau tidak mau diam"

Entah gretakan ku terlalu kaku atau mendominasi, tapi tubuh kecil itu mulai tenang dan tidak memberontak lagi dalam dekapan ku membuat senyumanku tiba-tiba mengembang, padahal aku lebih suka jika Jisoo kembali memberontak sehingga aku bisa mencium bibir kucingnya yang terlihat amat manis itu.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menyinggung perasaan mu hyung, aku tau aku lamban dalam menyadari hal sekecil itu, maaf kan aku hyung aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi asalkan hyung jangan mengabaikan ku, kau tau hyung rasanya sakit ketika kau mengabaikan ku begitu saja, aku tidak bisa hidup kalau hyung mengabaikan ku seperti itu, kau segalanya untuk ku hyung makanya jangan mengabaikan ku. Aku mohon hyung maafkan aku"

Hening ...

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutku lagi dan balasan dari nya, mungkin jisoo hyung masih memikirkan perkataan ku makanya aku hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh kecilnya seakan aku tidak mau kehilangan sosok itu dari dekapanku.

"Bodoh"

"huh ?"

"Kim mingyu bodoh"

"Iya hyung aku memang bodoh, maafkan aku"

"Apa itu yang kau rasakan ?"

"Hm"

"Maaf juga karena sudah mengabaikan mu"

"Jadi ? hyung sudah memaafkan ku ? hyung sudah tidak marah lagi kan ? hyung tidak akan mengabaikan ku lagi kan ?"

Ku lihat wajah cantiknya yang berkali kali lipat cantiknya di terpa sinar matahari sore, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan menggemaskan yang hampirnya membuatku kelepasan.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi mengerti" ujarnya dengan nada yang di buat kesal.

"Baiklah hyung, aku tidak mau diabaikan selamanya oleh mu, bisa bisa akan ada surat kabar yang memberitakan kalau salah satu member seventeen masuk rumah sakit jiwa gara-gara frustasi"

"Ya! Kau berlebihan gyu"

"Aw itu sakit hyung jangan mencubitku"

"Rasakan memangnya enak, salah sendiri kan ?"

"Iya iya, mulai saat ini aku akan lebih belajar mengerti tentang dirimu hyung"

Ku usap pipi halusnya dengan ibu jariku sembari tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaikku, dan entah karena effek cahaya matahari sore atau apa aku seperti melihat semburat rona merah di pipinya yang membuatku semakin gemas saja.

"Wah hyung kau merona, astaga manisnya" godaku sembari mencubit kedua pipinya

"Ya!" sebelum ia melanjutkan entah itu cercaan atau apa aku beranikan untuk mengecup pipinya sekilas dan tersenyum padanya lalu berlari menjauh dari sana sebelum jisoo hyung mengamuk dan tubuhku manjadi merah karena terus terusan di cubitinya.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung"

"Dasar kim mingyu bodoh" aku berani bertaruh jisoo hyung pasti sedang memegang pipinya yang barus saja ku cium sambil tersenyum ah imutnya, sadarlah kim dia masih milik orang lain sadarlah.

Dan setelah hari itu, kami kembali dekat dan sepertinya jeonghan hyung harus kembali iri pada kedekatan kami melihat dia kembali overposesif pada Jisoo hyung, tapi toh aku tidak peduli pasti ada cara untuk mencuri kesempatan tenang saja ...

TBC


	5. JUNSHUA : FOOD

How to be closer with Joshua Hong

Cast:

· Hong Jisoo

· Jun

Genre:

Romance

Rated:

T

Length:

Oneshoot

Chapter 5

FOOD

JUN - JOSHUA (JUNSHUA)

Akibat rutinitas grup yang padat akhir akhir ini, membuat beberapa member dalam grup bentukan pladis itu juga kurang menikmati waktu santai-nya. Sebut saja beberapa member seperti Vernon, Minghao dan Jun yang memang notaben-nya itu adalah global member, mereka jadi terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang otomatis membuat mereka juga rindu akan kampung halaman mereka karena kesibukan mereka.

Jun contohnya, bule yang berasal dari china ini sepertinya sedang rindu dengan makanan dari negaranya. Karena beberapa waktu lalu jun sempat mengutarakan keinginannya itu kepada sang leader, namun apalah daya mingyu saja yang biasanya akan dengan senang hati membuatkan makanan enak untuk member lainnya pun lepas tangan kalau harus memasak masakan china terlebih lagi jadwal padat mereka yang membuat semua member setelah selesai menjalankan rutinitas mereka akan lebih memilih untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuh dan menyiapkan energi untuk esok harinya.

Namun sepertinya salah satu member tertua mereka cukup memikirkan hal ini. Dan juga mereka hanya bisa memakan masakan siap saji untuk menghemat waktu membuat salah satu member tertua ke 3 di grup ini cukup mengerti, apalagi Jun dekat juga perhatian dengannya dan sering bercerita jadi sedikit tidaknya ia juga mengerti apa yang di rasakan jun. Jadi dia memutuskan walau jadwal sudah menanti di esok hari pemuda dengan surai light grapefruit atau pink-ish orange-nya itu akan membuatkan pria china itu masakan negaranya untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Dan berakhirlah disini ia menyibukan dirinya dengan berbagai macam bahan masakan di dapur minimalis mereka sambil terus menscroll layar ponsel pintarnya mencari resep yang cukup mudah ia buat.

"Jo ... kenapa belum tidur ? besok kita masih harus perform kan ?" seorang pria bersurai black itu menghampiri si surai pink-ish orange itu sambil mengusap kelopak matanya pertanda bahwa pria itu baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Oh... iya sebentar lagi, setelah ini selesai aku akan segera tidur"

"Kau memasak ? untuk siapa ?"

"Ah aku hanya sedang mencoba menu resep yang baru"

"Kau pasti lelah, tinggal kan saja... kau mau pesan apa ? nanti aku pesankan"

"Ah tidak tidak... tidak usah"

"Kau perlu istirahaan soo"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dulu cheol, setelah itu aku akan segera tidur ?"

"Kapan ?"

"Ku usahakan secepatnya selesai, tidurlah"

"Baiklah, begini saja aku akan menunggui mu sampai selesai agar aku bisa memastikan kau tidur pada waktunya dan tidak membohongi ku esok hari, dan setelah ku rasa waktu mu habis segeralah tidur tanpa penolakan mengerti ?"

"Tapi ?"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, ini sudah mulai larut"

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi janji jangan mengganggu "

Pria ber-surai hitam yang di ketahui bernama Choi Seungcheol itu mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah berkata 'Baiklah aku tidak akan ikut campur tuan Hong' dan berjalan menuju meja makan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di kursi senyaman mungkin sembari mengamati si pemuda pink itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini semua member sudah bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan aktivitas yang sudah menunggu mereka. Semua member sudah tampak rapih dan mereka benar-benar terlihat fresh.

"Hari ini kita makan di dorm" itu suara sang leader yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan dibantu beberapa member lainnya.

"Wah, are you serious ? no junk food ? for today ? really ?"

"Shut up vernon" Seungkwan dengan aksen inggrisnya sendiri, langsung menyergah si pria amerika itu cepat.

"I just want to know"

"Stttt sit down and eat quietly vernon" kali ini pria ber- surai pink-ish orange yang angkat bicara, dengan aksen inggrisnya yang terdengar hot mungkin, pria pink itu memang punya perbedaan aksen dalam inggris dan korea yang kentara sekali, kalau mungkin dalam inggris dia akan terlihat hot dalam korea dia akan terlihat lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Jisoo hyung kau terlihat lelah" itu jun yang ternyata memang sedari tadi sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di meja makan dan senantiasa memperhatikan hyung cantiknya yang memang terlihat tidak fit seperti member lainnya.

"Ah tidak, mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja Jun"

"Hyung tidur jam berapa tadi malam ? kita langsung tidur kan setelah pulang ke dorm ? atau..."

"Aku langsung tidur Jun, tanya saja pada seungcheol kalau tidak percaya"

"Kenapa harus tanya pada Seungcheol hyung ? kau kan tidur dengan Dokyeom dan seungkwan"

Seketika Jisoo si surai pink-ish orange itu terdiam dan meruntuki kebodohan mulutnya yang dengan lancangnya menyebut nama seungcheol, sedangkan seungcheol yang mendengar percakapan mereka langsung angkat bicara.

"Jisoo kemarin kan masuk ke kamar terakhir bersama ku, aku jelas tau siapa-siapa saja yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya atau tidak dan ku pastikan semua member tidur tadi malam"

Jun lalu ber 'OH' ria setelah mendengar penjelasan sang leader membuat jisoo lega dan sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih untuk penjelasan seungcheol tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak berikan masakan mu padanya ?" bisik seungcheol yang sudah duduk di sisi jisoo.

"Nanti saja" ujar jisoo kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"Huh... dasar" sengcheol benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran jisoo, dia jelas jelas tidur larut malam sekali sekali pun seungcheol sudah memaksanya untuk tidur dengan berbagaimacam cara hanya untuk membuatkan JUN MASAKAN KESUKAANNYA ingatkan seungcheol kalau JISOO TADI MALAM MENYIAPKAN MAKANAN UNTUK JUN garis besari SAMPAI LARUT MALAM.

Tapi nyatanya jisoo malah tidak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan makanannya terbengkalai tidak di sentuh oleh member lain yang notabennya memang tidak terlalu suka masakan pedas kecuali Jun tentunya, Seungcheol benar benar ingin mengotori si polos, shy jisoo ini saat ini juga.

Dia tau kalau jisoo memang cukup dekat dengan jun dan bahkan si bule china itu suka ganjen, juga modus dengan jisoo dan sok perhatian (garis besari: dimata seungcheol jun seperti itu), tapi walau begitu seungcheol tahu kalau jisoo hanya menganggapnya seperti teman biasa, ya walaupun terkadang cukup gerah juga kalau melihat jisoo terlalu dekat jun bahkan sampai skinship rasanya seperti terbakar di cuaca dingin.

"Wah ada makanan kesukaan ku, kalian pesan darimana ?" ujar Jun yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaan makanan laknat itu (dalam pikiran seungcheol)

Seungcheol menlirik dengan ekor matanya ke arah jisoo yang terlihat gugup melihat reaksi jun tentang masakannya. Lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar sampai jeonghan yang duduk di bangku di sebelahnya langsung menatapnya sengit.

"Apa ?" tanya seungcheol tak kalah sengitnya.

"Kau sedang dalam masa nya ya ?"

"YA!" belum sempat seungcheol mengumpat sepenuh hati pada pria berambut panjang itu, ia tersadarkan dengan Jun yang baru saja buat keributan karena tersendat makanannya sendiri.

"Kalau makan pelan pelan Jun" see ? akhirnya Jun kena semprot sang leader juga.

"Makanan ini kau pesan darimana hyung ? rasanya aneh sekali ?"

What the ? seungcheol langsung melirik jisoo yang juga tiba-tiba tersendat makannya dan langsung mengambilkan minum untuknya yang langsung di minum lahap oleh jisoo.

"Masa sih hyung ?" minghao langsung mencicipi makanan itu dan setelah beberapa detik ia merasa rasa dengan indra perasanya minghao langsung memberikan ekspresi like are you sure this food is worth eating ?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan aneh seperti itu"

"Darimana kau tau gyu ?"

"liat saja ekspresi mereka berdua wonu hyung, aku jadi tidak mau memesan masakan dari restoran dimana makanan ini ber- AW sakit"

"Jangan seperti itu" wonwoo langsung mencubit mingyu agar tidak meneruskan perkataannya yang akan melukai jisoo, ya wonwoo walau tidak terlibat dengan promosi album terbaru mereka tapi wonwoo selalu ada di dorm dan dia tahu kalau makanan itu di buat jisoo hyungnya untuk jun sampai mengorbankan waktu tidur dan tangan halusnya untuk memasak di dapur. Setidaknya mereka harus menghargai masakan yang sudah susah payah di buat sepenuh hati itu walau rasanya jauh dari ekspektasi.

"Ah aku ke toilet sebentar ya" jisoo langsung meninggalkan tempat makan itu dengan tergesa gesa. Sedangkan seungcheol yang melihatnya langsung melayangkan sendoknya pada kepala Jun dan Mingyu.

"AW" erang mereka bersamaan sembari memegangi kepala mereka, meringis merasakan kepala mereka yang berdenyut.

"Dasar Bodoh"

"Kenapa memukul kami hyung ?"

"Itu karena kalian bodoh"

"Apa maksud mu hyung ?"

"Kau tahu tidak siapa yang memasakan ini untuk mu Jun ?"

"Hah ? memasak ? untuk Ku ?" jun menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak percaya "ku kira makanan ini kau pesan dari restoran china"

"Mana ada restoran china buka pesanan jam segini ?"

"Lalu ?"

"Jisoo yang memasakannya untuk mu bodoh, dia sampai tidur larut malam hanya untuk makanaan ini jarinya juga hampir teriris pisau kalau aku tidak mengawasinya. Kau tau ? jisoo membuatnya susah payah untuk mu tapi kau malah seperti itu ? setidaknya hargai usahanya. Dan kau mingyu aku bisa saja menyuruhmu berlatih 24 jam non stop karena sudah menghina masakan jisoo" omel seungcheol panjang lebar yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya yang tidak tau terimakasih itu.

"Jadi itu masakan jisoo hyung ?"

Wonwoo langsung mengangguk mantap mendengar pertanyaan dongsaenya hitamnya itu.

"Dan hyung tau ? tapi tidak bilang pada ku ?"

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk, mingyu yang merasa bersalah mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Makanya sebelum berkata itu dipikir dulu bocah"

Seluruh member yang berada di sana langsung mengasihani si hitam itu dan malah membuat mingyu semakin bersalah.

Jun yang akhirnya menyadari sikapnya langsung menyusul jisoo, jun sadar seharusnya dia tidak berkata seperti itu. Dia ingat sekali kalau hyungnya itu sangat lebut dan baik hati jisoo pasti akan sangat terluka dengan perkataan jun. Makanya jun ingin meminta maaf pada hyungnya itu. Bagaimana pun caranya.

"Hyung ?"

"Oh Jun, kau jadi tidak selera makan ya gara-gara masakan china itu ?"

"Ah tidak ko hyung"

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali aku tidak akan memesannya lagi"

"Tidak hyung, bukan seperti itu. Maaf aku tidak menghargai masakanmu tadi, tapi setelah mendengar kalau kau membuatkan makanan itu karena aku dan membuatmu jadi kurang tidur aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada sikap ku tadi. Maaf hyung"

"A-ah pasti seung-"

"hm, hyung" jun mengangguk dan menghampiri jisoo, ia merapihkan surai pink itu lalu tangannya turun menangkup kedua belah pipi halus jisoo dan mengelusnya sayang "Kau tidak harus bersusah payah seperti itu lagi, karena bagiku dengan hyung selalu ada untuk ku saja itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia hyung"

"Tapi kau bilang kau rindu-"

"Aku memang merindukan kampung halaman ku terutama makanannya , tapi yang ku rindukan lebih dari itu adalah bersama berdua dengan mu hyung, maaf ya dengan sikapku yang tadi, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, apa pun yang kau masakan untuk ku aku pasti akan memakannya hyung"

"Hey, jangan seperti itu jun. Kalau masakannya memang tidak enak lebih baik kau jujur saja aku tidak mau kau jadi sakit gara-gara memakan makanan yang ku buat"

"Tidak apa, aku senang kalau kau membuatkan makanan untuk ku apalagi dengan sepenuh hatimu"

"Jun"

"hahahaha"

"Baiklah lain kali aku akan belajar dulu sampai berhasil sebelum memberikannya kepadamu agar kau tidak sakit perut"

Jun mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dalam dekapannya yang sangat pas sekali entah kenapa jun saja tidak tahu, tapi jun sangat senang bisa memeluk hyungnya seperti ini dia merasa kalau jisoo hyungnya hanya di takdirkan hanya untuknya seorang.

"EKHM, kita masih punya jadwal cepat bersiap dasar kalau romantis romantisan maen drama saja sana" Dehem seungcheol yang langsung pergi darisana sambil terus mengomel tidak jelas membuat jun melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak rela gara-gara leadernya yang sedang datang bulan.

"Kalau begitu ayo hyung sebelum seungcheol hyung mengomel tidak jelas lagi dan malah nekad membakar dorm nanti"

"hahaha baiklah ayo"

Jisoo menggandeng tangan jun, dan jun tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya mulai saat ini dia berjanji tidak akan membuat jisoonya bersedih hati lagi gara-gara dia sendiri, dia tidak rela kalau jisoo hyungnya dekat dan bermanja seperti ini kepada orang lain camkan itu. Apalagi penampilan baru jisoo di comeback kali ini bisa membuat orang-orang menggila terutama jun tentunya dan saingannya pasti akan semakin bertambah banyak gara-gara jisoo hyungnya yang berubah jadi manusia imut sedunia. Apa perlu jun membuat pagar pembatas ? sepertinya tidak perlu seperti itu juga kan ?

.

.

END

Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya dikarenakan, sibuknya bikin laporan yang harus kejar deadline yang bikin kepala botak /g

Chap depan kita naik rate, untuk chap depan ya ingat , buat chap selanjutnya kita liat saja respon positifnya nanti oke :v

Tidak lupa juga bilang banyak banyak terimakasih buat kalian yang masih stay menunggu ff abalnya lanjut thanks ya

So jangan lupa review-nya di tunggu ya


End file.
